Les secrets aux parfums fruités
by Miori
Summary: Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, et Tôru.... Akito...la malédiction... et Kage. yaoi et no yaoi.
1. Prologue

Titre : Les secrets aux parfums fruités

Série : Fruit Basket. Je me base sur la série tv uniquement. 

Disclaimer : Persos à chez plus qui… bref pas à moi ! 

Genre : Corbeille de fruits… non, plus sérieusement, j'hésite encore. Je crois qu'il y aura de l'hétéro et du yaoi (concernera sûrement Shigure ! Mais avec qui… ?). 

Notes : Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Il faut un début à tout, alors voici ma première fic Fruba ! Je suis pas très raisonnable d'écrire une nouvelle fic, vu le nombre de chaps en retard que j'ai déjà pour d'autres, mais bon, je tenais à la commencer. ^__^ Voici mon prologue. Pour l'instant, au niveau des couples, rien de spécial à dire sinon, je risque de faire des spoilers ! J'aimerai assez mettre Kyo et Tôru ensemble… Les personnages principaux de cette fic seront Tôru, Yuki, Akito, un perso nouveau, Kyo et Shigure, mes deux préférés ! Bon je vous laisse, et Bonne lecture !

Les secrets aux parfums fruités 

Le souffle du vent… les pépiements des oiseaux jouant dans les arbres, dont les feuilles aux couleurs chatoyantes tombaient délicatement sur l'étang, face à la fenêtre d'Akito. Il haïssait l'automne, plus que toute autre saison. L'automne, c'était la saison qui lui ressemblait. La période précédant la mort. Sans un mot, il contemplait le coucher du soleil. Un autre qui le rapprochait inexorablement de sa fin. 

_« Dîtes-moi ce que vous ressentez ! » _

« A quoi cela servirait-il ?! »

_« Vous êtes vivants ! »_

« Non… Je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serai jamais. », chuchota le jeune homme. Les paroles de cette gamine lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Depuis ce jour d'été, où ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Et maintenant…

« Tu ne sais plus ? », lança une voix derrière lui. Akito se redressa subitement. Tous dans la maisonnée étaient au courant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange ici, mis à part Hatori. Pendant ces dernières semaines, il était resté isolé de tous, pour méditer à ce que lui avait dit cette fille, sans pour autant trouver une réponse à ses questions. Et là, qui donc osait venir le voir ?!

«Va-t-en immédiatement ! s'emporta Akito, en se retournant pour apercevoir son visiteur. 

-Tu ne le penses pas, dit doucement l'étranger. Je suis revenu pour toi. » Les traits d'Akito blêmirent, rendant son visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il demeura un instant sans voix, face à l'homme dont les longues mèches blondes retombaient sur ses épaules masculines. Il attendit sans bouger, que l'autre prenne place à ses côtés. 

« Tu souhaites encore mon départ, demanda-t-il en caressant la fine main d'Akito.

-Non. Kage, reste, murmura d'un ton implorant le garçon aux cheveux ébène, en se lovant contre son aîné. 

-Je vais rester. J'ai croisé notre Hatori. Tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment paraît-il. C'est ta santé ? 

-Non. 

-Les douze ? 

-…oui, lâcha finalement Akito après avoir hésité. 

-Kyo ? 

-…oui. » Kage observa les traits de son protégé, d'où semblait émané une expression de soumission, qu'Akito n'aurait jamais montré à une tiers personne de la famille. Il avisa soudain un cadre, posé près du chef du clan Sôma. Il regarda les visages familiers de la photographie. Yuki et Kyo avaient énormément changé, cela lui sembla évident. Ils avaient quelque chose… en plus. Son regard se posa sur l'homme qui souriait gaiement à l'arrière plan. Kage ne put alors retenir une grimace de rage en contemplant le visage lumineux de Shigure. 

« Kage ?

-Oui, répondit l'interpellé en reprenant ses esprits. 

-C'est elle.

-Elle ?

-Cette fille, désigna Akito du doigt. Tôru Honda. » Les yeux bleu sombre de Kage se posèrent enfin sur la fille qui se trouvait au centre de la photo. Encadrée des trois Sôma, elle avait un air heureux et épanoui. Il la fixa sans mots dire, puis posa sa main sur la cadre de sorte qu'elle lui cachait le visage de Tôru et de Shigure. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Akito. Je suis là pour toi. Nous sommes tous là pour toi, affirma dans un murmure Kage, resserrant son étreinte sur la main d'Akito, et rapprochant son visage du sien de l'autre. Ils t'appartiennent tous… »

@@@

            Momiji s'étira de tout son long et éteignit la télévision grâce à la télécommande. Déjà Kisa écoutait avec grande attention les commentaires, ou plutôt les critiques, d'Hiro qui n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la série tv avec les monstres de toutes les couleurs. Il reporta alors son attention sur le jeu de dames posé à ses pieds, puis sur son adversaire dont la position n'avait pas varié d'un millimètre depuis cinq minutes. 

« Tu joues, Rit-chan ? 

-Haï ! » Le lapin ne se fit guère d'illusion. A chaque fois qu'il lui demandait de jouer, Ritsu répétait son « haï » sans pour autant se décider à avancer telle ou telle pièce. 

« Allez, vas-y ! Je suis sûr que tu…

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'écria le singe. Je suis DESOLE !!!! Je n'arrive pas à jouer !!!!! Comprends-moi : si je bouge cette pièce, je gagne, mais cela va te faire PERDRE !!!! Et si je ne la joue pas, tu vas le prendre mal parce que je ne serai pas loyal !!!!!! GOME…. » Ritsu s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Momiji prendre la pièce noir en question et la déposer sur la sienne. 

« Bien ! Tu as gagné Rit-chan ! Omedetto ! le félicita le petit garçon avec un sourire adorable. 

-Ano…

-On fera la revanche une autre fois ! Je vais chercher Haru ! », annonça Momiji en quittant en sautillant la pièce. 

            Une fois éloigné, il lâcha un profond soupir. Malgré la présence de ses cousins, il s'ennuyait énormément. Il aurait nettement préféré aller chez Shigure, voir Tôru. Mais Ayame avait décidé de s'y rendre pour parler à Yuki et Kagura pour prendre des nouvelles de son Kyo, et Momiji avait jugé bon de ne pas venir aussi. Accélérant le pas, il s'enfonça dans le manoir. Haru avait dit qu'il reviendrait avec eux après un court passage aux toilettes, et même si son sens de l'observation était désastreux, cela faisait tout de même trente minutes. Un peu long, d'autant que les cabinets les plus proches se situaient en face de la salle de jeu. 

            Au détour d'un couloir, toujours occupé par ses pensées, Momiji se heurta violemment à une autre personne. Il leva ses yeux marrons et reconnut Haru. 

« Eh Har… » Rapidement, il se retrouva une main sur la bouche, poussé dans un coin du corridor. Etonné, il se pencha légèrement pour voir ce qui intéressait Haru. A quelques mètres de leur point d'observation, il aperçut Hatori refermer une porte, et s'éloigner dans l'autre direction. A priori, rien de spécial, sauf que Momiji remarqua une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son père adoptif.

@@@

« YUKI ! » s'écria joyeusement Ayame                              « KYO ! » s'écria joyeusement Kagura

                                                       « Je reviendrai te voir bientôt ! »

                               « C'est ça !!! », répliquèrent d'un air sombre les deux intéressés.

            Avec soulagement, les deux cousins s'empressèrent de refermer la porte d'entrée. Ils permirent à leur cœur de reprendre un rythme à peu près normal, et rejoignirent au salon, Shigure et Tôru. 

« Ils sont partis ? s'enquit Shigure en grignotant un biscuit salé. 

-Ouais et tant mieux !

-Allons, Kagura est adorable, surtout qu'elle n'a rien cassé aujourd'hui dans la maison ! Et c'est ça l'amour, Kyo-kun ! conclut Shigure d'un air narquois. 

-Argh ! Boucle-la ! Moi au moins, je ne traîne pas avec un mytho de première classe !

-Ah ! Mon pauvre Kyo ! Tu ne comprends rien à l'amour avec un grand A ! Un « A » aussi grand et beau que mon Aya ! 

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à te marier avec, et partir à l'autre bout de la Terre avec lui ! lança Yuki en s'asseyant près de Tôru, qui avait du mal à cacher son envie de rire. 

-Cette journée n'a pas été désastreuse. Nous avons bien ri, et Kagura et Ayame semblaient contents, dit-elle avec un sourire désarmant. Et je crois qu'ils font des efforts. » Shigure lorgna discrètement du côté des deux garçons. Tôru avait encore su trouver les bons mots pour les calmer. Il sourit à son tour et prit son journal, tandis que Tôru s'en allait préparer le repas. 

            Dans la cuisine, la jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire. Tout allait bien. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle saisit la corbeille de fruits et commença à choisir ceux qu'elle mélangerait en salade pour ce soir. Dans le salon, Shigure lisait tranquillement. Kyo et Yuki, se regardèrent, puis d'un même élan, se levèrent en direction de la cuisine, pour retrouver Tôru. 

A suivre… 

@@@

Notes : Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a donné envie de savoir la suite ! Si vous avez un avis, une idée, des suppositions, n'hésitez pas ! A bientôt ! Miori (ex Minako)


	2. Obéissance

Titre : Les secrets aux parfums fruités  
  
Série : Fruit Basket. Je me base sur la série tv uniquement.   
  
Disclaimer : Persos à chez plus qui… bref pas à moi ! Sauf Kage !  
  
Genre : Sérieux, romance, mystère... Yaoi et non yaoi ! Disons que Tôru sera avec Y ou K et que le yaoi tournera surtout avec Haru, Hatori, Aya, Kage, Akito et Shigure bien sûr ! Belle brochette de bishonen !  
  
Notes : Premier chap ! (Hum excusez les fautes !) Avec en vedette, Hatori ! J'adore ce personnage ! Donc voici un chap bien sérieux. Je voulais caser plus de scènes avec Kyo et yuki, mais j'ai pas pu, celle avec Akito m'ayant pris pas mal de temps. la prochaine fois, je vais essayer de développer les sentiments de Kyo et Yun-chan ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Merci pour les reviews, et GROS BISOUS à Naëlle !  
  
Chapitre 1 : Obéissance  
  
Avec application, Momiji acheva de ranger ses affaires dans son sac de classe. Puis, il saisit son écharpe jaune poussin, et courut rejoindre Haru qui l'attendait dans la cour principale du manoir. Il entendit soudain une porte coulisser, d' Hatori émergea, l'air préoccupé. Apercevant Momiji, Hatori s'empressa de prendre un air impassible.  
  
"Hatori, j'y vais ! lança gaiment le petit lapin.  
  
-... D'accord. Fais bien attention, lâcha le médecin en esquissant un léger sourire.   
  
-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'enquit Momiji en remarquant les minuscules gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur le front de son tuteur.   
  
-Non. Tout va bien. Vas-y" ordonna-t-il gentillement mais d'un ton ferme. Momiji regarda quelques secondes son protecteur d'un air interrogateur. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais apparemment, la seule chose qui importait à Hatori pour le moment, c'est qu'il quitte rapidement la demeure.   
  
"Bien... A ce soir !" dit-il finalement en sortant dans la cour.   
  
Hatori suivit des yeux son cousin disparaître derière la haie. Maintenant il était seul au manoir.   
  
"Tu es un bon père, Hatori.", sussura une voix derrière lui. Brusquement, Hatori pivota sur lui-même et fit face à Kage, qui se tenait adossé contre le mur.   
  
"Je suis prêt, répondit-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
  
-Bien, dans ce cas, allons-y."  
  
@@@  
  
"Tu es en retard, Momiji, remarqua Haru en voyant accourire son jeune cousin.  
  
-Je sais ! répliqua le petit blond en reprenant son souffle.   
  
-On y va ?  
  
-Oui... J'ai envie de voir Tôru ! s'écria joyeusement Momiji, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil en direction du manoir.   
  
@@@  
  
Kyo étouffa un baillement en arrivant dans la salle de classe. Sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, il gagna sa place et posa sa tête sur le bureau. Yuki et Tôru se regardèrent en souriant, puis s'installèrent à leur tour. Kyo n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, de peur que Kagura ne revienne chez Shigure. En effet, la jeune fille avait oublié son gilet la veille, et le rouquin était sûr qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de venir en pleine nuit le réccupérer, et accessoirement de venir le "caliner" avec "délicatesse" bien entendu.   
  
"Tôru ?  
  
-Haï ?   
  
-Tu as besoin de faire les courses ce soir ? questionna Yuki.  
  
-Oui. Il em manque quelques petites choses.   
  
-Je t'accompagne si tu veux.   
  
-D'accord !  
  
-Vous y allez comme un couple ? fit Alisa d'un air narquois.  
  
-Mais non ! s'écria Tôru en rougissant.   
  
-De toute façon, Poil de Carotte ne vous sera pas d'une grande aide, remarqua la grande blonde en regardant du coin de l'oeil le Sôma, avachi sur son bureau.   
  
-Je t'ai entendu, sale Yankee !" grommela-t-il en la fusillant du regard. Tôru rit discrètement, mais sursauta lorsque son nom résonna dans le haut-parleur, lui indiquant qu'un coup de fil l'attendait. Yuki, Kyo et Alisa se regardèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.  
  
"Tu as un problème Tôru ? demanda Saki, inquiète.  
  
-Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai payé à temps l'école, et Grand-père m'a appelé hier..., déclara la jeune fille en se levant pour gagner la salle des professeurs.   
  
-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? proposa Yuki, qui visiblment était déjà prêt à la suivre.  
  
-Ca ira, sourit son amie en secouant la tête. Le cours va bientôt commencer."  
  
Tôru sortit de la classe, et Yuki soupira. Il aurait aimé l'accompagner. Il se faisait toujours du soucis pour elle en ce moment. S'il le pouvait, il resterait avec elle toute la journée. Il n'y avait que Tôru qui comptait. Kyo vit bien la même lueur d'inquiétude luire dans les yeux violets de son rival. Il se redressa et contempla les perles de son bracelet. Même en l'ayant vu ainsi, sous cette forme répugnante, elle ne lui avait pas fermé la porte de son coeur. Elle était restée. Elle l'avait regardée... Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et observa une feuille orangé virevolter. Combien de temps lui restait-il encore, à profiter de ce bonheur...  
  
  
  
@@@  
  
Les deux hommes marchaient en silence à travers les couloirs du domaine Sôma. Ils s'enfonçaient lentement dans la partie du manoir qui appartenait à Akito. Hatori n'aurait pû dire combien de fois, il s'était rendu dans les appartements intîmes et secrets du maître du clan. Combien de fois il avait marché sur ce parquet ciré, ne portant aucunes traces de pas. Combien de fois, il avait entendu ces pépiements d'oiseaux, qui semblaient résonner dans les corridors, tels une mélodie à peine perceptible.   
  
Combien de fois... il avait ouvert cette même porte devant laquelle se tenait à présent, Kage.   
  
Ce dernier fixa Hatori un instant. Il croisa le regard impénétrable du médecin. Alors sans un bruit, il ouvrit la porte.  
  
@@@  
  
"Senseï !  
  
-Ma petite Mi-chan, ne criez pas si fort ! Cela nuit fortement à mes oreilles et mon inspiration, minauda Shigure en tenant le téléphone d'une main, et de l'autre, mélangant du sucre à son café.   
  
-Mais je... J'ai... VOS 300 PAGES !!!  
  
-Mi-chan !  
  
-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte !! L'édition doit...  
  
-Mi-chan.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Mi-chan...Ecoutez-moi. Calmez-vous. Self-contrôle, ok ? Venez donc demain. J'aurai un petit câdeau pour vous ! déclara tranquilement Shigure en retirant sa cuillère de sa tasse de café.   
  
-Vraiment ??!!  
  
-Ouiii ! Allez, et n'oubliez pas : S-E-L-F-C-O-N-T-R-O-L !  
  
-Senseï !!  
  
-Bye bye !" conclut l'écrivain en buvant une gorgée de son café.  
  
@@@  
  
Kage entra le premier dans la pièce. Hatori hésita un bref instant, puis pénétra à son tour dans la grande pièce vide, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Alors que Kage prenait place à sa droite, légèrement devant lui, Hatori s'agenouilla sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui lui tournait le dos. Pendant quelques secondes, pas un bruit ne régna. Tout à coup, lentement, Akito se retourna en direction des deux hommes. Hatori ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. L'éclat qu'il lut dans les yeux sombres du chef du clan Sôma le glaça. Depuis la visite de Tôru, Akito n'avait plus eu cette lueur dans les yeux. Et auourd'hui, un jour après l'arrivée de Kage, cet éclat malsein brillait de nouveau dans son regard.  
  
"Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, Hatori, lança dans un murmure Akito. J'ai tant besoin de toi..." L'homme à la mèche ne répondit pas. Akito esquissa un sourire mauvais. Il se rapprocha doucement d'Hatori, et s'assit près de lui. Voyant qu'Hatori ne bougeait toujours pas, le jeune homme leva sa main vers le visage de son aîné.   
  
"Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? se plaignit-il en jouant avec les mèches de cheveux d'Hatori. C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai fait ?" Kage vit Hatori trembler. La main pâle d'Akito caressait maintenant sa joue gauche...  
  
"As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? finit par demander Hatori.  
  
-Oui. De toi. De vous tous.  
  
-Je m'occupe de toi, pour que tu ne manques de rien.   
  
-Je sais. Mais tu ne peux combler tous mes désirs à toi seul. J'ai besoin des autres aussi. il me les faut tous... Ils me sont indispensables.  
  
-Akito...  
  
-Je veux que Yuki revienne.   
  
-Akito !" Celui-ci posa son doigt sur les lèvres d'Hatori.   
  
"J'en ai déjà récupéré deux. Mais je veux qu'ils reviennent. Ces enfants, ce boeuf stupide, ce sanglier répugnant, ce gentil serpent... Et plus que tout. Je veux que Yuki et Shigure reviennent.   
  
-N...  
  
-Hatori ! le coupa Kage. N'oublie pas qui est Akito. C'est lui le maître du clan. Plus que quicquonque, il est en mesure et en droit de se faire obéir. Particulièrement par toi. Alors ramène Ayame. Ramène Yuki. Et ramène Shigure", conclut lentement Kage. Hatori défia Kage du regard. L'homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés ne broncha pas.   
  
"Restent quelques détails, continua Akito en se penchant vers l'oreille d'Hatori. Ce chat... Il est temps... Quant à cette fille, tu..." Akito ne put achever sa phrase. Hatori le repoussa brutalement et se leva, s'éloignant de quelques pas du jeune homme.  
  
"Tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Hatori !" s'écria Akito. Le souffle court, Hatori fixait maintenant Kage. Celui-ci détourna légèrement le regard. Alors, Hatori laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Une pièce qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs... mais également, de merveilleux moments... Et soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
@@@  
  
Momiji apperçut le premier Yuki et Kyo, et leur fit signe. Haru trottina à la rencontre de Yuki, et comme à son habitude, se tint tranquillement à son côté.   
  
"Dis, vous n'avez pas vu Tôru ? questionna le lapin. J'ai envie de la voir !  
  
-Elle était là ce matin, mais depuis une heure, elle n'est pas revenue de la salle des profs... expliqua Kyo.   
  
-Et vous savez pas ce qui se passe ?!" s'étonna Momiji dont le regard allait de Kyo à Yuki.   
  
Haru observa discrètement Yuki, qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Il sentit toute l'inquiétude qui rongeait son cousin. Et un coup d'oeil en direction de Kyo lui suffit pour voir que lui aussi s'inquiétait. Il reporta son attention surYuki. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état.  
  
"Allons à la salle des professeurs, proposa le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Ils doivent le savoir."  
  
@@@  
  
"Entre" La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Le regard d'Hatori croisa celui de Tôru. Tous deux purent lire la stupeur ressentie par chacun.   
  
"Ano... commença-t-elle intimidée et mal-à-l'aise du fait de la présence d'Akito.   
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'appelle Kage. Tout ira bien, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.  
  
-Tôru, va-t-en ! ordonna Hatori se dressant rapidement devant Kage.  
  
-Mais je...  
  
-Hatori ! s'écria Akito.  
  
-Je refuse.  
  
-Cela aurait dû être fait depuis le début, répliqua Kage.  
  
-Qui te prends-tu Kage, pour dicter ta loi alors que tu n'es pas revenu depuis 5 ans !" La colère se lit soudainement sur le visage d'Hatori et de Kage. Ils se firent face. Hatori serrait les poings. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce semblait atteindre son point culminant. Kage voulut dire un mot, mais se retint, et fut le premier à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.   
  
"Bien..." Il regarda Tôru. "Ne m'en veux pas pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Nous t'avons fait venir pour rien.   
  
-Ce... ce n'est pas garve", murmura-t-elle. Son regard trouva celui d'Akito, qui détourna promptement le sien.   
  
"Hatori, je m'occupe d'Akito. Raccompagne cette jeune fille à son lycée, veux-tu ? proposa Kage.  
  
-Oui. Suis-moi, Tôru, répliqua le médecin, en poussant doucement Tôru vers le couloir.  
  
-Au revoir, dit Kage à la jeune fille, refermant la porte derrière elle. Nous nous reverrons, j'espère."  
  
@@@  
  
Tout en contemplant fièrement le tas de vêtements à ses pieds, Shigure se gratta la tête. Kyo et Yuki ne seraient pas contents mais au moins, lui ne risquerait pas aujourd'hui, de tomber par terre, à cause de toutes les chaussettes, chemises et autres qui traînaient chaque jour sur le sol de la salle bain. Malgré les efforts de Tôru, les garçons parvenaient toujours à laisser cette pièce dans un état désastreux.   
  
Il fit couler de l'eau pour son bain, et sourit, l'air nostalgique. Eux aussi, étaient ainsi à cette époque... Aya, lui et Kage. Tous sauf Hatori...   
  
A suivre...  
  
Verdict ?^__^;; 


End file.
